The Difference
by DangerousDreams
Summary: Kyouya is fundamentally different from Tamaki, and that used to be fine.  But when it comes to Haruhi, Kyouya hates that.  Another drabble, character analysis, kind of.  Kyouyacentric
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a short little drabble from Kyouya's POV. Authoress going vaguely insane. Also, hey there, I don't own Ouran, or Kyouya, or Haruhi, or Tamaki, or ootoro, or anything. BUT I do own a box set of the Ouran anime which my friend is taking to Zenkaikon to get signed by none other than VIC MIGNOGNA! Hellz yeah :3

I've never been like Tamaki. And believe me, that's never bothered me.

Until now.

"Now," meaning when she walked through the door. Of course, I knew immediately that she was a girl. Tamaki obviously took longer. But already, as soon as she walked through that door, she'd captured his heart, and vice-versa.

Of course, this didn't bother me at first. I assumed she was just another girl, albeit one with a crossdressing fetish, but I could honestly care less who Tamaki was interested in, and I wished him well.

But then I got to know Fujioka Haruhi. I got to know her blunt way of speaking, her annoyance with the flaunting of wealth; I got to know her way of tapping her fingers lightly on an available flat surface when she was restraining herself from doing something. And her fascination with ootoro. I got to know her short brown hair, which she would flatten with her left hand whenever she got nervous, her big brown eyes that took in everything around her. I got to know her.

And suddenly, I wanted to be more than an observer, a scientist. I wanted to talk to her, to let her know as much about me as I knew about her. I wanted to be with her, without calculating how much worth she was to the club. I was falling for her.

And that would have been all well and good, if it weren't for Tamaki. And thus in this roundabout way, we come to my complaint.

He's gentlemanly, and charming. And I wouldn't expect someone as different, as sensible, as Haruhi, to fall for that right away like his customers. But then again, it's hard not to feel something when he so obviously cares for you. Like that time with the doctor.

Every day it seems, I kick myself inwardly for being so apathetic about that potential "pervert". I think, what if he was an actual pervert? Haruhi could have been in real danger. And I didn't stop the man at first because I believed that nothing he could do would affect me. But the minute I realized that Haruhi was in danger, I was afraid for possibly the first time, and I was furious. But I restrained myself; it was natural for me to bury emotion. And thus, Tamaki passionately attacked the man, then when he realized his mistake, was unbelievably kind to him. And I watched Haruhi through the whole thing, and there was something in her eyes that was kind of like admiration when she looked at Tamaki. I realized then two things: One, I needed to pay more attention to who was around, and two, she was my weak spot.

Then at the beach. Why wasn't I there? I could have protected her.

At least, I tell myself that every time I recall the incident. But… What if I _had _been there? Would I have protected her, or would I have held back, telling myself she could handle it? Would I have attacked as fervently as Tamaki, jumped off the cliff as readily as him? Would I have carried her from the ocean, eyes only for her?

And anyway, the point is that I _wasn't _there. I didn't get the chance to prove that I loved her and would do anything for her. So even if I would have leaped after her, I'd never gotten the chance to even try.* Tamaki got it, and ran with it, and he reacted perfectly.

Tamaki is the ideal Frenchman, caring and romantic. I'm cold and calculating and I look before I leap. And because he took the jump without glancing first, he gets her. The little moments all add up, just as anything does. And eventually, she'll look at the sum, and decided that she loves him. It's too late for me.

And this amazing, blunt, realistic, charming, _beautiful_ girl will be his. And I'll be left with nothing but a collection of debts.

* Aah, grammar… *contented smile*

A/N: So, um… yeah he was epically OOC, and I really wanted to say more with this fic, but couldn't put the feeling into words. I'm massively disappointed *sighs* But I'm a little bit proud of the last two sentences [shameless ego-building going on right here]


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sequel to drabble "Never Been Like Him" because it was massively depressing me, and I'm still not satisfied. Still don't own Ouran or anything even vaguely worth it. Although I do own the anime, manga, wall scroll, and one of those cute little cards that lets you download 5 episodes, and has an adorable picture of Haruhi on it :3 Also an Ouran tie my friend made for me for Christmas XD *obsessed fangirl much?*

Kyouya is so much like Tamaki.

They're not carbon copies of eachother; not even close. In fact, most people think they're polar opposites. But… I think they're very much alike.

First off, though, their differences: Tamaki is impromptu, passionate, loud, and fairly obnoxious. Kyouya is calculating, smart, and careful. Tamaki puts people before anything else. Kyouya puts profit before most people. Tamaki is musical and artistic and spontaneous. Kyouya is mathematical and cautious.

But Tamaki can sometimes be calculating. Like when he wants me to wear something for the cosplay, he'll bribe me with ootoro. And he is rather book smart. Kyouya can be passionate, but he hides it so much. Although just makes the rare times when he shows it even more noticeable. Tamaki does care about people, but he cares about people in general, in a rather mellow friendly way. Kyouya has a few people that he cares about, and he cares about them fiercely: the host club, his sister.

And both of them, whenever I'm in danger, get the same look on their faces. The same panicked look. And Tamaki is always the one to act on it first, and sometimes that makes me wonder. What does Kyouya think? He probably thinks Tamaki's a showoff. I know I get that vibe a lot. Sometimes I even think that when he's "rescuing" me, he's doing it more to convince himself that he's a hero than to actually help me.

And honestly, sometimes I wish it was Kyouya instead of Tamaki. That may sound weird, and ungrateful, but I think it might be because… Well, I think I might be a little bit in love with him.

When I first met him, he kind of annoyed me with his cold façade. But slowly, surely, I realized that he's got an immensely big heart. Just because he only really cares for a couple of people, and thinks the rest of them [ie, fangirls] are dirt, doesn't mean he's a total jerk. I mean, sure, that condescending attitude he has can be really irritating sometimes, but it seems like every time I get fed up with him and tell myself that he's a lost cause, something happens that makes me reconsider every time.

Like… Like the time that the doctor trying to get to Ourin came to our school, and everyone was so worried about me [I don't know why; I can take care of myself…]. Once Kyouya came in, I saw that he was paying barely any attention to the man. He was looking at me the entire time, his eyes wanting to know if I was allright. And now, he pays more attention to the people around him; if he notices someone potentially dangerous, he doesn't just do nothing and hope someone else will handle it, he becomes involved. An example: at the mall, with the vase man. So I'd like to think that maybe the experience with the "pervert" taught him something…?  
Or at the beach. Even as he said "I wasn't worried," I could've sworn that he had something like worry in his eyes. But maybe I was imagining it. But then when he taught me that "lesson," I realized that maybe he just has different ways of showing it. And… he's really the kindest, most protective person I know. He does things to protect his friends that no one knows of. I'm sure he's defended the Host Club to his father countless times, putting himself in his father's bad books to shield us. And that quiet way of defending the people he cares about is something amazing.

And that's why I think that they're pretty alike. But they also have differences, and the things about Kyouya that made me fall in love with him are not there in Tamaki.

And I think that that's going to be my downfall. Not a debt. But a love for the shadow king.

A/N: There you have it. Another terrible drabble brought to you by… that chick in the corner writing in a beat-up notebook and doodling on her arms.

Haruhi seems too… conceited. Seriously. Her canon self is much more oblivious, self-sufficient, and wouldn't want anyone to worry about her, and wouldn't even realize it if someone was worrying about her. I don't like how I wrote her in this one… ;-; Life sucks.

And the last line was way too cliché for my tastes. I hate calling Kyouya the Shadow King [unless I'm in a metaphorical mood or going on one of my rants about all the symbolism in the series] and I NEVER, EVER call him Low Blood Pressure Demon Lord.


End file.
